


Romance of Fevers

by LyricDreamweaver



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [15]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Chronic Illness, Hallucinations, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Scout has Encephalitis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: "Symptoms of encephalitis can include: Confusion. A fever. A headache (which can be very painful). A stiff neck and back. Light hurting your eyes. Nausea and vomiting. Lack of energy. Drowsiness."





	Romance of Fevers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is best enjoyed to "If I Was Your Vampire."

If there was one thing that never failed to bring Scout out of his deliriums, it was Sniper. The camper was always dark and quiet, which helped with Scout’s headaches. He almost always took a quick nap there, feeling safe and comfortable enough to give into the constant fatigue that he couldn't blame on running.

And the sex made for a nice distraction, as well as a way to wring more of that musk from the older man's body. The scent of sweat and gunpowder and coffee put Scout at ease, snapping him out of his hallucinations.

Laying on his back, thighs spread, Scout stared at his hand, blinking rapidly to try and clear his head. Something was wrong. Then it hit him. His left ring finger was missing. 

Sniper took Scout's hand, kissing it gently. Scout could only laugh bitterly. He wouldn't need that finger anyway. Perhaps it was for the best.

Scout spread his thighs and Sniper took his place, calloused hands running over Scout's lean belly. Sniper pulled off his own shirt and Scout gasped, silently counting the man's ribs. He made it to six before Sniper thrust in, too fast, and Scout hissed, reflexively digging his nails into Sniper's shoulder.

Wordless, Sniper pressed his face into the crook of Scout's neck. Scout rocked his hips, forgiving him. There was a rattling in Sniper's chest and he raised his head, coughing deep and wet. Scout blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to focus but his whole skull felt hot and sticky.

Sharp and yellow, protruding from Sniper's gums. Scout reached a hand up, not quite believing what he was seeing, and Sniper felt cold like a corpse. 

Sniper leaned in again, biting Scout's throat and Scout groaned. When Sniper raised his head again, there was blood around his mouth, across his jaw, down his own neck.

It had to be a hallucination.

Scout felt his neck, fingers coated in red. He wasn't sure whose blood it was.

As Sniper thrust into him again, Scout screamed.


End file.
